<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge 3 by Silent_Soul_Ken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193591">Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken'>Silent_Soul_Ken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Goof Troop (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balls Growth, Big Balls, Breast Growth, F/M, Huge balls, Lactation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis Growth, Pregnant, Teenagers, Violence, big penis, breast feeding, huge penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:30:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months has passed since Peg and Max were at the lodge, and both are longing to see each other again but school draws closer and Max is running out of time to commit especially since Peg is pregnant with his child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Goof/Peg Pete, Pistol Pete/Max Goof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max sat in his room, his door firmly locked, with his hand on his monstrous dick: 26 inches of pure Goof meat, trying to rub one off… trying in that usually he got to orgasm but before he blew his load he would stop it by gripping his dick tightly. </p><p> </p><p>The result was painful as his cum tried to get out only to flow back into his balls. Because of this action his balls were more enormous than normal. Each one bigger than basketballs and quickly approaching watermelon range, in fact because he was so huge he had to buy specially designed pants and underwear. But he also had bought ahead of time even more specialized clothes as in his room was a bottle with a very special pill in it. The same bottle that Peg had bought and used on him 4 months ago. “Peggy…” he moaned softly as he felt his dick bulge, he bit his lip and clamped down hard, his dick bulging as it tried to shoot sperm with some spilling from the top but most of it blocked off then sent back down to his balls. </p><p> </p><p>He grunted as he held on till it was over then he sighed and relaxed, “Fuck I need to see her again, school’s starting in 2 weeks!” he groaned heatedly. He got up and grabbed his cell phone opening it to call her… then he stopped and put it back, he had seen her a week back and saw her belly swollen with life… the life he had impregnated her with. She was so fucking hot now with her belly and her breasts had gotten even bigger! He felt his dick get hard and sighing he went back to undergo his bizarre new ritual.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Peg stood in her kitchen looking at the Goof house, she placed a hand on her slowly growing belly. She missed Max, she missed his touch, his lips, his tongue, his dick… hell she even missed swallowing his cum! She didn’t know why he was avoiding… well that wasn’t accurate she knew why ever since it was revealed she was pregnant Pete was on her damn near 24/7; so to avoid suspicion Max avoided her. So that Pete would assume it was his, hell she even had sex with him on the second day they had gotten back just to sell it… but now was probably the best time for him to make his move… and yet he hadn’t… she would need to make the move it seemed. Especially with the surprise she had for him. not to mention the fact that he would be going back to school in a few weeks. </p><p> </p><p>She then heard her buffoon of a husband, “Oh Peg dear. mind if I do the dishes for once?” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She scowled as she turned to face him, chest inflated with fatherly pride “What? They’ll be even dirtier than how they went in!” she snapped, and he instantly deflated.</p><p> </p><p>He then walked forward, “Now dear I-I know I didn’t help much last time but I think you should take it easy now, we want our new baby girl to be nice and healthy.” That was the only good thing he had done, the ultrasound had shown the baby was a girl. She was happy to have a girl and wanted to show Max as soon as possible.</p><p> </p><p>It was then an idea hit her like a lightning bolt she turned to Pete her hair spiking so it looked not unlike demonic horns. “Say Pete I think I’m gonna go to the mall tomorrow to look at some baby clothes if you don’t mind doing my chores for me?” she said pouting her lips innocently though her hair spoke otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Pete blubbered for a bit “Wh-why I-ye-yes! S-Sure thing uhm maybe I should leave it to the kids an-and-” He began but she waved a hand, cutting him off with authority.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “It’s fine I’ll ask Max to come with me, see what looks good and what doesn’t.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, “The Goof boy?’ he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Yes Max, if you did this I’d be EVER so grateful.” she said putting a heavy emphasis on the word ‘ever’ he nodded. “Thank you!” she said and leaned forward to kiss his cheek before walking away and getting her phone to call Max.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Max was nearly on the brink when his phone began to vibrate. Groaning he stopped and grabbed his phone, his eyes widening as he saw the name, ‘Peg ‘Peggy’ Pete’ he hesitated then answered it, “Hello?” he greeted.</p><p> </p><p>Peg shuddered as she sat in her bedroom, “Max… it’s so good to hear your voice again… listen sweetie I’m going to the mall to look at some baby clothes would you mind doing me… us… a favor and say yes?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked this was it… a chance and he would be a fool to ignore it, “Oh yeah, yeah! You wanna go now?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “As much as I would love to no, tomorrow early in the morning.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Early morning got it, see you tomorrow!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She paused then said, “I love you…” she waited.</p><p> </p><p>Max looked at his door then said, “I love you too.” he heard her gasp then the kiss on the phone he blushed bright red and gave a small kiss back. The two hung up both feeling as if their hearts were gonna burst out of their chests. They would see each other again, and would both have a surprise for each other. Both went to get clothes ready for the reunion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The Following Day-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max was outside standing at Peg’s car waiting for her to appear. He wore his most comfortable pants and he had his backpack which had a fresh pair for when he really supersized himself, and several Mega-Condoms that came with his pill purchase. After a while she finally appeared and he turned to face her, his eyes nearly bugged out at what he saw. She was wearing a low cut shirt giving him a great view of her cleavage and was a little tight around the middle as he could see her belly. She walked up to him, “Good Morning Max,” she said and she kissed him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He blushed, “M-Morning Peggy,” he stuttered as she unlocked the car and they both went in, inside he looked at her belly.</p><p> </p><p>She knew what he wanted and she leaned back, “Touch it.” she urged and he did, she watched as his eyes went wide with shock, “Mmm hmm… that’s your little girl.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, “It’s a girl?” he asked, she nodded he then felt something a small push, “Whoa did she just-” he looked at her, she nodded, “Wow… she kicked… Whoa…” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled which faded when she saw the door to her house open and she pushed his hand away, “See you later Pete!” she shouted and she started the car before he could say anything and zoomed out of the parking lot. It didn’t take long for them to hit the highway, there was silence then she had to ask, “Max why didn’t you try to see me before now?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “Well the first week was cause I didn't want Pete to think something funny was going on, after that… I was scared… I’m going to be a dad so soon, and then when Dad saw the bump he would start crying at night…” he said revealing another factor, “He’d talk about how he missed my mom and that I’d be going any day too…” he said, Peg thought about his mother but every image she thought of her came up… strangely blank as if she didn’t have a lasting impression on Peg’s mind,  “When he said that he looked… so devastated! I mean don’t get me wrong he’s right I can go on my own soon but when I think about it I-I…” he sighed, “I don’t want to leave him alone you know?” he said. Peg knew very well one day PJ would leave too and while Pete would be more than happy Peggy would be sad to see her son go… she’d be even more sad when Pistol left. She looked at him and saw his torn expression. She frowned wondering how she could help.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to use motherly wisdom. “Yes one day you’ll leave your dad behind, and he may be sad at first, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned guys like him don’t stay single forever. I get the feeling that one day he’ll meet a nice woman who’ll be there for him and when he does he can look at you and be proud that you were able to be on your own and that he wishes you’ll find someone who you’ll share your whole life with.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Max blushed as he placed his hand on her belly again, “I’d like for it to be you.” he said. That made <b>her</b> blush but she smiled warmed by the words. With the silence barrier cleared they began to talk. Max talked about how he helped his dad with day to day activities as well as how he was so lonely without her. She recounted how her family reacted to having another sibling on the way, PJ being depressed while Pistol was at first jealous then excited at being a big sister. By the time they had finished both were horny as all hell and were just pulled off the highway to the mall. They pulled up to the parking lot and got out and both had been contemplating where to go. Sadly there weren’t many places without camera’s mostly clothing stores and neither wanted to leave huge messes as they would no doubt be making some to that end neither would use their surprise yet both resolving to wait until the baby was born before doing that. Thankfully with connections between each other established again they would stay in contact while Max went to school. This was mostly a ‘Let’s get reacquainted' procedure.</p><p> </p><p>The two went to the baby clothes store genuinely interested in what to get for their future child. After an hours worth of browsing the two went to a major clothing store big enough to get lost in and picked out some clothes and then snuck into the changing rooms. Once inside Peg stripped and revealed she had gone without a bra. Max pulled off his pants letting his monster free she gasped at his enormous balls. "Max honey what happened?" Part of her was worried another part was excited.</p><p> </p><p>Max shrugged "Let's just say I had a weird thing going on in the past four months." He admitted, she nodded then got to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>She reached for them and felt their weight. It was incredible to think he was carrying this all this time. A slight glance showed his legs had some muscle to it. "I think it's time to give you some relief." She purred and began to rub his gargantuan gonads the feel of her hands nearly made him shoot.</p><p> </p><p>As she worked him up a thought occurred to him. "Whoa we can't do it normally." He said.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled "Max honey you think I haven't taken that into consideration trust me even if you were a raging bull our baby would be safe. But if it eases your mind we'll just settle for a blowjob for now." He nodded and she opened her mouth wide. The moment her lips touched the head of his phallus he erupted into an orgasm. It was so sudden that Peg was surprised and felt it hit the back of her throat and up her nasal passage cum spurting out of her nose. It hurt but she thrust her head forward wrapping her arms around his butt and began swallowing the rest of his load with practiced ease. Max gave a guttural groan of pleasure as he finally relieved himself from four months worth of backed up sperm had she not been pregnant her belly would've swollen till she looked like she was 6 months pregnant but that didn't happen. When he finally stopped she pulled back and wiped her face. She even burped and covered her mouth embarrassed but Max hadn't heard or seen that he fell onto his butt and his balls had shrunk almost back to their original size; they were still a few inches bigger than usual.</p><p> </p><p>He regained his motor functions and stood up, "Hhholy shit that was awesome," he gasped but his legs wobbled and he fell forward. Peg caught him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed him back then held up her breast and gave a light squeeze dribbles of milk beading on the tip of her nipple "Want a drink?" She offered he looked at her nipple, nodded and lowered his head she raised it up and when his tongue felt her nipple he closed his mouth and let his upper lip press down. He didn't know what taste he expected but when the first dribbles of milk touched his tongue he was pleased by the sweet almost nutty taste. Not only that but it felt… soothing and familiar. After a minute he pulled away, she saw his face of satisfaction and she kissed him deeply, the two grabbing each other his hand on her big butt while hers grabbed his huge balls and massaged them gently. “As much as I would love to continue we must stop for now we have other pressing matters.” she said and wiping off, and eating what little cum hadn’t gone into her stomach she got the clothes she had pretended to be trying out as Max pulled up his pants. With that the two exited and then decided to wander around the mall a bit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-3 Hours Later-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max and Peg were both horny as hell, they were in the car and driving to a nearby hotel. They had to fuck so they rented out a room for a day, no questions were asked and the two went to their room. The moment the door closed they both stripped and it wasn’t long before the two were pressed in a hot lustful kiss. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, his hands touching her breasts and belly while her hands felt the slightly muscular abs and his raging erection. After a 10 seconds they parted staring at each other’s eyes and they went to the bed both now fully nude, she got on the bed body facing the bed bottom thrust out her hands on the soft cotton for bracing. He didn’t even bother warming up he grabbed his dick and rammed it right into her ass. She bit her lower lip, her eyes rolling up, a slight whistling sound coming from her mouth, a comical ‘PHWEEEE!’ as he slammed in 12 of his monstrous 26 inches.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole body vibrated, and she nearly collapsed right then and there, her legs utterly were jelly. “Holy shit it’s been too long since I’ve had this monster in me… I can’t wait for this baby to be born so I can get your cum in my womb again.” she huffed.</p><p> </p><p>Max nodded, “Same but for now we’ll settle with this.” and he began to fuck her. She moaned and gasped as she felt his dick slowing getting deeper with each thrust. It wasn't long before his hips met her butt and both were slapping against each other loudly. If they had a mirror they would’ve seen both of their pupil’s turn into hearts signifying their love for each other she gripped the blanket so tightly she would’ve torn holes in it. She then felt it his dick starting to bulge and knew what was coming, she groaned with frustration as she made her  choice.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him, “Outside Max honey!” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Max agreed but he was still sad he couldn’t pump inside of her. “I’m gonna coat you white!” he grunted and he placed  a hand on his dick he began to jerk it off furiously as he did his cock ejaculated, spraying thick white ropes of cum everywhere. He did his best to aim at her body through his squinting eyes and heavy breathing. He landed enough that her entire lower body was covered, when he finally stopped shooting, for a full on 30 seconds he sighed and stared at his handiwork. Her huge butt was utterly covered in sperm, some had reached her back, and precious few were in her hair.</p><p> </p><p>She cooed with pleasure as she rubbed her cum covered ass, “Oh that was simply refreshing Max honey.” She purred, and she wiggled her booty, it was hypnotic. Max pulled her back into a standing pose and kissed her. “Ready for round 2?” she said in a husky tone, he was about to answer when her phone rang. Her eyes rolled at the sound, “That fucking fatso!” she snarled at the ring tone and went to get her phone. Max sighed as he sat down and looked at the bed which had a good deal of cum on it. He knew it’d cost her for the staff to wash it off. He then heard her furious bellow, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE CAR BROKE DOWN!?” he wisely stayed where he was. Much more shouting with insults and curses mixed in eloquently. After a minute of this she hung up, “I’m sorry honey but Pete’s car broke down in the highway and he had to get it towed now he wants me to use my insurance to pay it off I’ll have to go, but honey please call me? I get lonely.” She pouted.</p><p> </p><p>He walked up to her and kissed her, when they broke he nodded, “How about I see you again in 2 days?” he said. She nodded and the two got dressed, she drove him back.</p><p> </p><p>When they were on the street to his house she looked at him as he got out the car, “Max honey do you have a name for the baby?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max realized to seal it officially he would have to give his soon to be born daughter a name. “Huh didn’t really think about it, give me some time.” He said, “We got plenty otherwise right?” he asked, she nodded smiling slightly and drove off while he waved good-bye.</p><p> </p><p>From that day forward they began their secret relationship, for the next 2 weeks they saw each other every two days. Their sexual romping grew bolder with each encounter, they had nearly been caught 3 times but it only served to further their sexual lust for each other. They fucked practically everywhere, in the park, in a restaurant, a grocery store; they even fucked at a movie theater in the middle of a movie using the loud sounds of the movie to hide their infidelity.  Then school began in particular the second year of high school for Max. But even with that they didn’t stop, hell they even had sex in the gym after school, and they almost got caught. But no, their passion for each other was boundless and true, to the point that Peggy even considered divorcing from Pete when the time was right, not that she told Max this. She had gone to the attorney and was walked through the process, what it entailed, how it benefited and how it affected her negatively. When the time was right she would divorce from Pete and then she would marry Max.</p><p> </p><p>Max himself was feeling somewhat restless, despite the near endless sex he found himself wanting to ram it into her pussy and cum till she was filled up like a balloon but he didn’t wish to hurt his daughter. He didn’t want to cheat on Peggy but god-dammit blow jobs and anal just wasn’t doing it for him that and he hadn’t taken the special growth pill yet either and that too was frustrating him. If things kept up like this he was thinking of finding someone younger to have sex with, but he was afraid of betraying Peggy by doing this.</p><p> </p><p>But Peggy wouldn’t mind, while she truly appreciated his vow to love her and only her, she knew that eventually she wouldn’t satisfy him anymore. Aging was a terrible and wonderful  thing and she knew both aspects of it keenly. It was wonderful to mature into an adult and terrible to slip into old age, the age where you needed help for everything, the age where you would not be able to keep up with everyone. True if she worked out she could be in her 60’s and be in good enough shape to fuck… but to do that… she would have to start now and never stop till she hit her 40’s. But that’s enough about her back to Max.</p><p> </p><p>Gym was an interesting subject, because of how large he was he had to wear a cup on days he had P.E. of course the boys thought he was faking it till one tried to get him to strip and Max sent the kid to the nurse. If there was one thing about their relationship that benefitted Max it’s that his fucking of Peggy had made him much stronger than he used to be. He couldn’t bench press 250, more like 100 but still it was enough that anybody, save the teacher and the jocks, couldn’t touch him without getting seriously injured.</p><p> </p><p>The months passed rather rapidly as he went through junior year, and with each passing month her belly only grew and grew as did her breasts. They swelled up filling with the milk needed to wean her soon to be born child. On the 8th month of pregnancy, 4 months in Junior year with Max, Peggy’s belly had grown tremendously and Max couldn’t help but be utterly enamored with it. He didn’t know why but the sight of her pregnant belly just made him crazy horny. However Peggy had something to say, “Max honey?” she purred as he kissed and rubbed her swollen belly. He gave a small 'mm-hmm' Peg frowned "Max I love you like I haven't loved in a very long time. Which is why I must say this, when I give birth you must find a girl for you," that caused him to look up in confusion. "Max you are a good young man so I know that when you said you love me you meant it but Max I'm already old and a day will come where I can't keep up. You will get frustrated with that. Not to mention I'll be taking care of your daughter. I won't have much time for you." She pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Max blinked, "Peggy I can be patient you know? I don't need sex EVERY DAY I mean we got something good going! Don't we?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>But Peg was no fool, "Max you are already getting frustrated don't lie to me I feel it with how hard you ram it in there's nothing wrong with it. There must be a girl you have your eyes on." She said. This was true, there was a girl her name was Roxanne but that was before Peggy. "Max, it's ok." She assured him. He sighed then nodded if she said it was ok then it was ok.</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered "Oh right I have a name! Maxine!" He said.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled "Maxine Goof? What an adorable name I like it." She approved, Max moved to kiss her and they kissed passionately both their hands on her belly and Maxine gave another kick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The following month-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max sat in the hospital room waiting his fingers drumming on his knees nervously. He and his dad had taken Peg to the hospital because Pete was working off his gambling debts. Goofy hummed pleasantly unaware of his son's inner turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes into hours. Then after 9 hours the doctor walked out he looked at the two. He then walked up to Max and said "Are you Max Goof?" He asked Max looked up and nodded, "Come she has asked for your presence." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Goofy raised an eyebrow, "Why does she want you there?" He asked he wasn't suspicious, just puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Max shrugged, "Search me," he said casually and followed the doctor to a room." He opened the door and stood aside. Max saw Peg humming a gentle lullaby while she gently rocked a bundle left and right. Max walked in while the doctor left. When the door closed Peg looked up and gestured for Max to come over. He walked up to her and looked at his new daughter. She didn't have a lot of goof features at least at first, but upon looking at her face he saw his slight facial features. But luckily she looked mostly like Peggy, “She’s beautiful.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Peggy smiled, “And she’s all yours… soon as certain things happen anyway.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, “Certain things?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peggy sighed, “Well might as well say it now, Max I’m-” but then the door opened and Goofy was standing there.</p><p> </p><p>He gave his customary, “Hyuck! Congratulations Peggy!” he shouted, but both Max and Peg gave hisses of silence and he clapped a hand over his mouth. But the damage had been done and the baby was groaning with discomfort. She opened her eyes and saw Max who stared at his daughter. She looked at him curiously then she began to move under her bundles. Goofy walked up then in a low voice, “I think she wants to get held by you.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Max blushed and looked at Peg who nodded and held her out, Max was so nervous as he held out his hands that he was rattling audibly as his body shook. But the moment his daughter entered his arms he became stock still, slowly he brought her to his chest and looked down. She looked up at the young man who was her father, not that she knew that yet. Her eyes were definitely his, filled with innocence and curiosity Max felt his father’s head behind his, “Hmmm ya know her eyes remind me of yours when you were a baby…” he said in wanderlust.</p><p> </p><p>Max smiled nervously, “Y-Yeah dad?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Goofy nodded, “Oh yeah you had the same eyes real big and bright! Always so curious!” he said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Max looked at his daughter, at Maxine, he saw the eyes filled with wonder and curiosity. “Yeah they’re beautiful.” he said and he hugged her close and she giggled at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The Following Week-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Peg hummed gently as she placed Maxine in the crib, she then turned to Max, they were in Max’s house, because it was Saturday Max didn’t have school. Goofy had to do some extra work time, so he asked Peg if she could help Max with dinner and homework of course she had agreed. She then grabbed her top and pulled it off revealing her huge bare breasts she had been pretty big before but with her breasts filling with milk she had gone up by two cup sizes, or to be put into perspective her breasts were nearly as big as basketballs. Already her nipples were leaking with milk, Max had allowed Peg to rest for a week and let her take care of his daughter. But he was horny as all hell and he needed to do some fucking soon. Thankfully with Peg having finally given birth he could finally fill her womb though Peggy had stated that she wouldn’t get pregnant anymore not because she didn’t like it but because she didn’t want to go through the process of birth all over again. It was a very hard process and at her age it severely drained her stamina; she felt extremely weak it took a whole week to just recover. She then decided to take birth control pills every single time they had sex. This allowed Max to fuck her like crazy and she wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant, not that she would get pregnant again so soon but it was best to be safe than sorry.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his pants revealing his monstrous cock and his balls which had returned to the size they had achieved when they finally reunited. He had to admit something, “Don’t know why but lately my balls have been filling up really quickly lately.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at those huge black basketball sized babymakers, <em> ‘Yeah he definitely needs another girl,’ </em> her mind drifted to Pistol who was currently 13 years old next year she’d be entering highschool. It wouldn’t be hard to set them up, but there was a slight problem, Pistol didn’t grow that much, at 13 she hit 3’8’’ Peg chuckled at the image of Pistol’s stomach bulging with Max’s monstrous dong, “I guess I gotta milk you hard.” she said and leaning against the sofa she presented her butt, Max didn’t hesitate grabbing her butt and ramming his dick in. She gripped the sofa cushions hard, her body shuddering with joy at his huge dick filling her. He rammed it all into her all 26 inches of his hard goofmeat. She shuddered as she felt his dick pushing her womb up and against her skin bulging so hugely. “Oh god Max you… are just the perfect man for any woman! Mmmf!” she moaned as he began to slam his hips into her huge booty. It jiggled like gelatin with each slap she moaned as she was pushed deeper into the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>She felt his arms reach up and grab her breasts he expertly found her nipples and squeezed them milk gushed onto the sofa. “Nooo save it for the baby.” she moaned then he lifted her up and swung his arms under her legs to hold her up. He pounded into her while standing up with such vigor she felt her consciousness fade. Then she felt him slow down and felt his dick bulging. She leaned back her head resting it on his shoulder, “Cum in me Max!” she begged and he did, he slammed it in and ejacualted into her womb, she was fortunate she took birth control for if she hadn’t she would’ve been impregnated for sure. She felt it filling her, making her womb swell up growing larger and larger she felt her belly swelling up. Such a state of ecstasy she was in that she orgasmed and passed out.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up it was to the smell of food. She looked around and realized she was in Max’s room, she was still naked but her clothes were laid out next to her. She looked down and saw her still huge belly. She heard the door open and saw Max coming in, “What?” she could only ask confused as to her situation.</p><p> </p><p>Max set down a plate of pasta that smelled delicious especially with the sauce. “Here Pasta with Red Wine Marinara.” he said. She sat up with some difficulty and grabbed her plate. “Dad’s back you were out for a few hours. He’s watching Maxine right now…” he paused as he ate some pasta Peg doing the same. “So I was thinking about what you said about me getting another girl.” She kept eating waiting for his answer, “And… your right you’re too busy with Maxine right now and… well I seem to be wearing you down a bit.” she chuckled at that. “Sorry.” he said instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, “Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad you realised this, now then I might have someone who would be a good fit for you.” she said. He looked at her, “Now she is turning 14 next year which means she’ll be old enough to start highschool.” His eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about, “Yes it’s Pistol, now I know you haven’t really seen her recently, but she is developing into quite a beautiful young woman… even if she is cursed with her rather short stature. She’ll be 14 come next year which will be just the right age to enter highschool and you’ll be a senior.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Max rubbed his head, it was true he hadn’t really gotten a good look at Pistol lately, but was she really the best choice… there was one other girl, his former crush, before he started seeing Peg. Roxanne but he was sure she would find him a bit weird for seeing an older woman not to mention his rather enormous package. “Won’t I be too big for Pistol?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peg smiled, “Don’t worry I got something for her it was for me originally but with recent changes it’d suit her better. You’ll get to play with her all you like.” she said, “I can just as easily order another one once that fat prick has paid off his debts.” she casually threw out.</p><p> </p><p>Max sighed, “Oh well ok then…” he said, “Guess we’ll do it some other time?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “We can continue in a week, hold out until then.” she said, “I have to rest a bit and care for lovely little Maxie.” she said. Max blushed, “Don’t worry you’ve been a good father.” he blushed even more he had held Maxie this morning and she seemed to be interested in him. She would stare at him and reach out with her hands for his face he would oblige by letting her touch his face, his nose, his mouth. He nearly ‘A-hyucked’ as a result, it was cute. He was very excited to see her grow up.</p><p> </p><p>With his father home Peg readied to go home, she asked for Max to come with her so he could see Pistol. He accepted figuring he might as well see what she looked like now he never had gotten a good look at her in a while. He gathered some of the heavier items, such as the carriage and some of the bags containing diapers and toys and followed her.</p><p> </p><p>At her house she expertly held Maxie with one arm while her free hand grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. She opened it and shouted, “Hey PIstol come here!” she shouted, Max of course was worried for his daughter but she didn’t seem to mind the shout. As she set down her purse and shifted Maxie she looked at the hallway, “Pistol get your tiny butt in here!” she shouted again. There was an audible groan and the sound of a door opening, Max saw Pisto coming out and raised his eyebrows. Pistol was rather… tiny almost like she had barely grown up at all, she had to be around… 4’5’’ or 4’4’’ he wasn’t sure. But she did have some curves, she had a bust probably in the C-cup range but with her tiny body it made them look bigger. She currently wore a red shirt with the words, “Big things in Small Packages!” on it and jean shorts.</p><p> </p><p>She glared at her mom, “What is it mo-” she saw Max and she stopped, “Max? Well it’s been a while.” her voice was similar to her mother's, sassy and almost cougar like despite her age. She looked him up and down “Well you’ve grown up huh,” she saw his groin which was bulging because he had been wearing slightly smaller than usual shorts. “Grown up alot huh?” she said her eyes fixated.</p><p> </p><p>Peg walked up to her, “Alright Pistol watch your sister while I get dinner ready.” she said and handed Maxie to Pistol who sighed but took her nonetheless. She walked off to her room to watch her sister while Peg walked to Max, “So… what do you think?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max swallowed, “she’s… developing.” he said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Peg smiled, “That she is see you later ‘Hubby.’” she purred and kissed his cheek affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Next Week-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max sat on the couch watching TV. He glanced to his right to see Pistol on her smartphone texting to people. Ever since he had seen her last week he couldn’t get her out of his head. “So…” he began, turning his gaze forward as she turned her head, he had noticed that she stopped wearing her hair as pigtails she now wore it in a ponytail that flowed down to the back of her neck. “How’s school life?” he asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “It’s school what do you expect?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max smiled, “School for me sucks mostly but there are times when it’s rockin’. Usually when I’m with PJ.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a snort, “What’s rockin’ about that fatty?” she sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Max scowled, “For one he knows how to talk to people.” he said slightly angered by the jab at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>She lowered her phone, “I’m talking to you.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, “Yeah but you used to talk a lot more back then, me and PJ couldn’t get you to be quiet you talked so much.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, “Well that was before I was old enough to get my own phone I talk to other people now.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her, “Really? Seriously how many people do you know?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She paused, “5 or something…” a long silence filled the room.</p><p><br/>After a while he tried breaking it again, “Looking forward to highschool?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, “I guess.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He pressed on, “any of your friends are going to the same one as you?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned again, “Only one… but it’s fine I can just make new friends.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his chin, “I mean that’s cool and all but stay in contact with your old friends too.” he said, “but if you want I can be a friend for you in school.” he suggested off-handedly, looking away to avoid any awkward staring, he never saw her smile.</p><p> </p><p>She lowered her phone and glanced at his lap, “Yeah I think I’d like that.” she said before going back to her phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The Following Week-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Max sat on a bench waiting for Pistol to come out. PJ, Maxie and Peg having gone to the candy store to get some sweets and clothes for Maxie. The 5 had gone to the mall while Pete was saddled with overtime to pay off his debts. Right now Pistol was checking out a make-up salon and judging by the shouting was trying to convince the owners that she was indeed 13 years old turning 14. He sighed only to look up when he heard the loud ‘POW!’ and saw Pistol flying out of the store a giant shoe held up signifying the kicking out. She sailed straight for him and instinctively he held up his hands and caught her in mid-air. She wriggled out of his hands and turned to the store, “Screw you! Your selection sucks anyway!” she bellowed, Max scratched the side of his head as he sighed. His phone rumbled and he looked to see a text message from Peg saying she had gotten ice cream and was waiting in the center.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, “You ready? Peg’s waiting for us.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She grumbled and mumbled a cross “Yeah, yeah I’m coming.” with that the two headed for the center of the mall. As they walked Pistol decided to address the elephant in the room, “What’s up with you and my mom?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max was calm though, “Whatcha mean?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a ‘You know what I mean’ look, “All of a sudden after Maxie was born you two have been almost inseparable you visit at least 3 times a week to see her… not to mention she kinda looks like you.” she said, Max was silent, “What you think I’m so glued to my phone I wouldn’t notice? She’s got your eyes, great big nice looking eyes.” He turned his gaze to her and she realized what she had said, “N-Not that your eyes are nice looking!” she hurriedly rebutted.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled slyly, “You keep telling yourself that.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She blushed, “Shuddup.” she could only reply.</p><p> </p><p>Max focused on Peg and PJ who were sitting near the waterfall Maxie was in her cradle covers on top signifying she was asleep. The two went down the escalator and after some talking they went to a nearby fast food joint to eat.</p><p> </p><p>They ate their burgers and eventually PJ asked, “Pistol what class are you taking?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She munched on her burger and swallowed, “What’s it to you?” she rudely asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peg glared at her, “Pistol.” she said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol shrank slightly at the tone, “Uh… normal stuff, I haven’t really thought of extracurricular courses yet.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Peg relaxed, “Well either way I’ll be counting on you two to help her out when she needs it.” she imposed.</p><p> </p><p>PJ groaned, “Mom do I have to? I got enough problems with homework.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Peg glared at him, “PJ if you studied more you wouldn’t have a problem and the same goes for you too Max.” she rebuked, “You two have been more diligent lately I’ll admit but still you shouldn’t take highschool so lightly especially if you’re planning on going to college.” Max groaned with annoyance and turned to Peg, his mouth opening to tell her off but he saw her eyes and saw the genuine concern in them and her glance toward Maxie… his daughter. He thought of his father who had never finished college fully and worked to the bone just to support him… by himself… while he loved his father he had no desire to end up like him.</p><p> </p><p>PJ laughed, “C’mon mom me and Max will be fine right Max?” he asked looking at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Max looked at PJ, “Your mom’s right PJ, you wanna end up like your dad constantly in debt?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>PJ thought about it, “Nah not really… I guess I could work a bit harder.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Max looked at Peg who smiled and he felt her shoe brush his leg briefly, “Good now then let’s hurry up there’s one more store I wanna go to before it closes.” she said. With that said they finished their meal and went to the last store, a clothing store and Peg took Pistol away to get some clothes for her while handing Maxie to Max and PJ who spent their time looking at clothes for the future. Peg hummed as she picked out some rather large bras.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol looked at her mother, “Are your boobs getting bigger?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peg smiled, “A bit dearie but these are for you.” she said, “For when you get older.” she said, “I like buying stuff ahead of time in this case.” she lied smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol raised an eyebrow, “Uh huh… what’s up with you and Max?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peg chuckled, “Max is a wonderful young man with a bright future I support him, that's all.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol gave her a serious glare, “Not just because he’s Maxie’s dad?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Peg laughed aloud, “AH ha ha ha ha ha ha!” she laughed till Pistol turned red from embarrassment as people looked at her. “Now why would you think that?” asked her beautiful mother.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol still flushing held up her hand dramatically, “One, Maxie’s birth papers have 'mysteriously’ vanished about 3 days afterward, so not even dad knows if it’s his kid. Two, her eyes look alot like Max’s. Three she cries whenever Pete holds her but whenever Max holds her she’s as calm as a cow!” she pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Peg smiled and looked at her daughter, “Good observation but hardly enough to be called conclusive and if it was true I think I’d be in big trouble wouldn’t I? It would mean sex with a Minor and as you know that’s a very serious offense I’d lose custody of you, PJ, and Maxie to Pete and we all know the kind of <b>father</b> he is… do you think you’d get all the stuff you get living with him?” Peg said it was at this point the very air seemed to become chilled and as she looked at her daughter her own eyes narrowed and the top of her hair seemed to form into horns. “So… PIstol… are you right or are you wrong?” she growled dangerously.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol felt her body freeze up in total fear, “W-Wrong I’m totally definitely wrong!” she said hurriedly. She didn’t even truly need to think about it. Everything she had gotten was from Pete but only after Peg’s insistence to do so. Without her mother she wouldn’t have her phone, wouldn’t have her clothes, etc. etc. Basically living with Pete meant total loss of benefits and that was something she couldn’t have. So she wisely kept her mouth shut… for now…</p><p> </p><p>After getting enough clothes Peg texted Max who responded he would be waiting outside with PJ. She came out to see Max sitting on a stone wall, holding Maxie in his arms gently rocking her while humming. She was asleep and had buried her face into his chest. PJ was staring up at a game store obviously wanting to buy a game. He turned to see his mother and sister walking toward them, “Mom can I get a game please? It’s gonna only take a minute!” he begged.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “After what I said about getting serious?” She reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>PJ groaned, “Oh come on just this one game and I promise till next semester I’ll study every day!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Max gave a slight hiss of reproach at that, Peg of course seized on it, “Deal!” she said, it was only after she said ‘deal’ that PJ realized his mistake.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no.” he said and he sadly walked off to buy his game.</p><p> </p><p>Peg watched him go and then sat down next to Max. She looked at Maxie and leaned in, “She does have your eyes.” she whispered and bumped her nose against his cheek as a makeshift kiss. He couldn’t help but give a goofy laugh at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Later that Night-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Peg walked up to Pistol’s room door and knocked, she heard some shuffling and then Pistol opened her door. She had the TV on and was getting ready to change into her pajamas Peg could see them on the edge of her daughter's bed. “Mom?” she asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Peg walked in and closed the door and locked it. She then turned up the volume of the TV just loud enough that nobody outside would hear anything. She then grabbed her daughter’s shoulder and gently led her to the bed. Peg sat down and Pistol sat next to her, “Pistol you are right… Max is Maxie’s father… Earlier when you accused me we were in a mall so I had to be… very strong with my rebuke. But now we can talk, and I’m sorry for what I did earlier.” she apologized. Pistol didn’t talk, just listened. “You must understand I love Max truly and deeply and I wish to protect my relationship with him at all costs.” Pistol’s face fell slightly at that. Peg saw the expression and realized that her daughter fancied Max, this meant she had an alternative. “However I’m not enough for him and while he will insist that I am I know I’m not. Which means if he were to find someone else I wouldn’t have <b>any</b> problem with it.” she said and gave her daughter a ‘You-catch-my-drift?’ look. Pistol nodded, “Good well don’t mention this to your father or your brother, neither of them can keep their mouths shut and you know it.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol finally spoke, “You know Mom that was… nice to hear.” she said, Peg smiled and she leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Several Months Later-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Pistol looked at her class schedule, today was her first day at highschool and she found she was more daunted by it than she had thought. Especially since she was so… small compared to most other highschoolers. Beside her was Max and PJ, her brother looked down, “So what’s your classes?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him then back down, “First class is english with Mr. Hammerhead?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max groaned, “Oh boy we know where he is.” he said, “Next?” and she listed them off, after English was Social Studies, Science Studies, PE, and finally Math. They had at least 30 minutes to get to their classes so Max and PJ agreed to guide Pistol to her classes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-20 Minutes Later-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>After showing her classes Max and PJ led her back to her English class, “Alright Pistol see you later, remember Lunch is after 3rd period, PE is the same as everybody but we don’t really interact with each other.” he reminded.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “Hey Max?” she asked, he gave her a quizzical look, “Do you… wanna… maybe?” she flushed red it had been several months since her mother told her that Max was open for other girls and she had been working up the courage to speak. “Hang out after school?” She finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max raised an eyebrow, “Sure we can hang out.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, “Ok see you after school!” she said, with that they went off to their classes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-After School-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Pistol stared solemnly at her locker to say that today was a good day… well not much was good about it, it was a very bad day. She knew there would be bullies. What she hadn’t accounted for was how they happen to be in pretty much all of her classes and would hound her all day with the exception of Lunch where she was able to get away from them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Max and PJ standing there, “You ok?” Max asked.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at her locker, “Y-Yeah I’m fine, uh… let’s get out of here.” she said, and she unlocked her locker, put away her school books for the day only keeping the books for homework and closed it, then she turned, inhaled heavily and left. She barely got to the door when she heard a whistle.</p><p> </p><p>She froze up Max and PJ looked at her then looked behind to see 3 guys, one was very large almost 2 times bigger than Max, a thinner individual with glasses, and a averagely built individual with punk clothes. Max frowned as he recognized them, “Well if it isn’t Butch, Zephyr and Mick.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The average built individual, a dog, growled, “That’s Michael ye racist cunt!” he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Max, “I wouldn’t call you that if you had some friggin manners, what do-Ah I see now.” he said his mind quickly deducing what happened, “You three really had no better thing to do than bully her all day? Like you do to most first years for the past, I dunno, 3 years?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zephyr, the glasses wearing cat, pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and only his middle finger, “What’s it to you Max? What you gonna tell your dumb dad on us just so he can go to the dean?” a large vein emerged in Max’s temple, both PJ and Pistol took a step back. Max walked forward, his expression dark, “What are you gonna punch me again? That worked out quite well for you last time I was in the hospital for about a month thanks to that last time.” he gloated.</p><p> </p><p>Max reached forward and grabbed Zephyr’s hand he then pulled it so that it looked like he was shaking Max’s hand. Then Max squeezed and Zephyr felt it… a sudden incredible weight falling on him and slamming him to the ground but Max didn’t let go. “Zephyr here’s the bottom line, you leave Pistol alone if I so much as hear you guys bullying her you’re gonna wish I sent you the hospital again.” and he released Zephyr who just crumpled into a gasping sweating heap while Max walked to his friends and led them outside.</p><p> </p><p>When they were outside and walking onto the bus PJ finally spoke, “Dude that was crazy! What did you do?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max shrugged, “Aikido, if you grab a person a specific way you can control their body however you want even seemingly put a massive amount of weight on them I can’t say that I’ve mastered it but I now how to put on the screws a little bit. A real master could do a lot more than me but it’s enough for now.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>As the bus drove off Max, Pistol and PJ sat at the rear of the bus, Pistol shuffled then she looked up at Max blushing, “Th-Thanks Max.” she said, “But I can’t depend on you to help me all the time.” she said, looking down, “I… gotta deal with them one day.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Max scratched his head, “Well not sure how you can do that. Not unless you learn some form of self-defense.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him again, “Can you teach me something?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, “I mean I’m no karate expert but I can teach you a few things I know.” he said, she smiled at that.</p><p> </p><p>PJ groaned, “Oh boy just what I need to cramp my style.” he moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Max looked at him, “What you wanna get her bullied? What’s your mom gonna say?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>PJ thought, “Good point well can you at least train her at your place? I gotta study.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Max shrugged, “Sure,” he said, “My dad won’t be home for a while.” he said, Pistol smiled eager to begin her training… and her chance to seduce Max.</p><p> </p><p>When the bus pulled up to their house PJ went to his place while Max took Pistol to his. Once inside he set his bag down and looked at her. “Ok so let’s start.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “So what are you gonna teach me? That awesome grip technique?” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Max chuckled, “Sorry but I’ll admit I’m not the best for that, I just know the basic principle for it again a real master could do more than just make a guy crumple. No what I’m gonna teach you is how to turn your size into a weapon.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned at that, “Turn my size into a weapon?” he nodded, “How is being small a good thing?” she asked now a vein of annoyance pulsing in her temple.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “I know it seems dumb but listen here’s how it works.” he said, “Because you are small you got short legs, but those short legs have got explosive power. Bend down and then jump up.” he ordered she sighed but did as told bending then springing up, to her surprise she went fairly high up to Max’s chin. “Now in martial arts your body is a weapon, everything, your hands, your feet, your legs, your knee, your elbows and your head. Imagine if someone comes up to you and your jump at them the chin is a weak point of the body if you hit it right you can knock someone unconscious with a single blow.” he said. “But that’s not all, tell me in most fights where do people usually block first?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She knew the answer to that, “Their face.” she answered.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Right the most common reason is to protect their looks but there’s a better reason for it that most people don’t know.” he pointed to his head, “Your brain inside is a precious organ but it’s also one that will act by itself under the right conditions. If you hit a person in the jaw from the side their head turns rapidly, this causes the brain to bounce in your head, giving it a concussion. If you keep the brain shaking you can knock them out that way. So for you your goal is to start the shaking with a headbutt and then use that momentum to keep that brain rattling till they are knocked out.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She gave an ‘ohhhh’ of understanding, “Well good thing I got a hard head.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>With that the two began, Pistol practicing her jump while Max held up his hand to give her a clear target. They kept this up till his dad came home when he did, Pistol left and expressed her eagerness to continue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-A Week Later-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Zephyr and his gang didn’t bother Pistol but she knew it wouldn’t last long. Max had taught her how to use her jump as an explosive start, but also how to use it to keep attacking the head with kicks. She learned how to kick and punch as well, and how to attack the jaw and chin to keep the brain rattling inside… but more than that she got the chance to get closer to Max. She got to learn more about him and his dad and how he never knew his own mother. It made her sad he had been dealing with this all his life. But it also made her love him more, she wanted to be a woman in his life, one who wouldn’t leave him like his mother did.</p><p> </p><p>As she finally did her wall jump kick attack Max clapped his hands in praise she felt embarrassed but proud. “I think you’re ready.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “I think so too! Will you watch me?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, “Sure if it doesn’t work I’ll step in.” he said, but both knew it wouldn’t be needed.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Pistol lowered her head, “Hey Max if I beat them can I get something from you?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Max blinked, “Uh… sure I guess might as well since I helped you out so much you deserve something from me.” he said, “What is it?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She kept her head lowered to hide her blush, “I’ll… ask you later.” she said and with that she ran out too embarrassed by her thoughts. Max scratched his head but shrugged and went to do some homework.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-The Following Day-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Pistol was at her locker putting her stuff away, she had a long day and asked Max to purposefully get away from her. It was bait for the bullies but they hadn’t bitten all day which confused her a bit. She closed her locker and turned to see them there, “Zephyr.” she said. There he was with his cronies</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, “So Max isn’t protecting you today!” he said triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol smiled, “I don’t need him to!” she said confidently. Max though was watching as students from clubs and those staying after school began to gather around he blended in with the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Zephyr smirked, “Aren’t you boasting a bit much, tiny?” He pointed at her, “Get that smug little bitch!” he ordered and his friends moved to attack. But Pistol was ready she ran forward and jumped her legs coming up when she landed she was crouched to the extreme. Butch, who had been charging her, was confused then he felt his foot come across her and his small legs tripped he fell forward and hit the locker hard. Students winced, at the crunch of his nose breaking on the locker. He clutched his nose the muffled howls of pain sounding. Pistol turned to Michael and she sprung at him, her hard head slamming into his open mouth. Michael felt his teeth mash together but his brain was jolted by the action bouncing in his head he reeled back only to grunt as he felt a foot into his stomach. He bent forward and Pistol began punching his head from side to side, his brain rattling in his skull. He couldn’t keep consciousness and he fell to the side, his eyes white as he fainted.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Zephyr who was utterly flabbergasted. “W-What the hell!?” he gasped. He took a fearful step back. She ran toward him but jumped toward the wall she then sprang from it and flew toward him one foot outstretched. She slammed into his jaw and he spun as he fell to the floor. Pistol landed and she stood there panting sweating even from this. She felt hot and feverish from the adrenaline. She looked at her handiwork and saw Butch was standing one hand on his nose the other curled into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>He snarled, “I’m gonna beat you into paste!” he said and he charged at her raising his fist. Pistol decided to fight seriously, or as most will say dirty, she charged him and dodged his punch and she drew back her foot and kicked him right in the groin. His eyes shrunk to dots as pain seared his entire being. Both hands instantly went to his groin as he gave a high “my balls.” and fell forward. Nobody there could believe it, that a tiny little girl could beat 3 guys who, when put together, were 3 times her size.</p><p> </p><p>Max smiled proudly, “Good job Pistol.” he said and he turned to see the Dean standing there with two other Teachers. The students noticed the Dean and they parted to let him pass. He walked up to Pistol who was panting.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the 3 bullies all of them unconscious and at her, “Young Lady you have some explaining to do.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Max frowned, he grabbed his phone and called Peg, when she answered he spoke quickly and softly, “Peggy? Come to school Pistol needs your help!” he said she hung up quickly and Max watched as the Dean took Pistol to his office.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Several Minutes Later-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Peg walked into the Dean's office where Pistol sat in a chair, her face filled with defiance. Peg sat down a few seconds after Max had called her the Dean had done so as well. “What’s going on?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Dean, an older gentledog, looked at her, “Your daughter fought and injured 3 students.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Peg sat down, “Uh huh and why did she injure them?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Dean frowned, “According to her they were bullying her.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Peg narrowed her eyes and the Dean felt a shiver go down his spine, “Then what’s the problem? Are you insinuating my daughter is a liar?” She spoke in a low dangerous tone.</p><p> </p><p>He was flustered now, “N-No b-but if they were she should’ve come to us, she injured them far more than she needed to!” he hurriedly tried to dismiss but it was too late.</p><p> </p><p>Peg stood up and placed both hands on her desk and leaned in, he tried to scoot back but couldn’t and she glared into his eyes her nose inches from his, “Honestly I think the reason she didn’t go to you is because you let these students do as they please. Possibly because they have some sort of influence over you so going to you is pointless. If that’s the case maybe I should have the Educational Board investigate exactly why this is so shouldn’t I?” she snarled.</p><p> </p><p>The Dean swallowed, this woman was much sharper than he thought. She was spot on, it was true Zephyr’s parents were paying him under the table to excuse whatever happened and to punish anybody that dared hurt him or his friends. If the Board investigated him he would be finished. “N-No there’s no need for any further..." He trailed off into a whimper before attempting to steel himself, "I will require her to go to Detention for at least a week!” He offered.</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him “No, the deal is she serves 3 days, and those boys get a full week. We both know my daughter didn't start that fight. If those bullies attack her again I’m going straight to the Board!” she promised.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, “Th-Three days, one per boy.” he mumbled in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>She smirked in triumph, “Why thank you so much. Three days is much better; but remember, if I’m told otherwise…” She trailed off. He nodded, “Now then, come on Pistol let’s go home.” She declared, leading a smirking Pistol out, the girl trying her best to not look smug as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Peg ruffled her hair, “That’s my girl but try not to pick fights I don’t want another one of these happening again ok? I got enough on my plate.” She warned.</p><p> </p><p>Pistol nodded, “I only fight people who mess with me!” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>Peg sighed, “Well Pistol you need to learn when people are just trying to lighten the room vs they’re being rude.” Pistol nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Peg however had some news for her, “Max said to go to his place when you got back I guess he wishes to ‘congratulate’ you.” she said in a suggestive tone. Pistol blushed and she nodded. Peg smiled and began the drive home...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>